Secrets
by Tadano Ian
Summary: What if there was something the characters are hiding? gender, personalities, affairs, preferences? mainly RanmaUkyou
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Ranma ½ .If I did, than I'd make Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo and Ranma's girl-side into my harem. #cue evil laugh#

Hey, there readers. This is gonna be my first attempt to write a fanfic or any story. Now that it's winter break, I'll be able to focus on other things, aside from my studies. Hope you like it! It's RanmaUkyo pairing. "speech " ' thought ' #sound effects/ action#

**Prologue:**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ucchan, wait up!" said a voluptuous redhead.

Ukyo turned back to answer her fiancé "Oh, sure Rancha-"

"RANMA, YOU PERVERT!" Akane hollered as struck the poor girl into the Tendo dojo with her trusty mallet. "Really, you're always up to no good, cheating on me behind my back! To think I even made lunch!" She huffed with _righteous _fury and stomped her way back home.

Ukyo sighed as she missed another chance to hang out with Ranma.

'Stupid tomboy, twice in one week and it's still Wednesday!' Ranma thought as he finished fixing the roof. He sat down on the roof as he started his homework, but there was too much thoughts in his head. Unable to concentrate, he put away his books, lay down and looked into the night sky. 'Once I get into college and have a decent job, I am moving out ASAP. There's too much chaos here. My life's a bust, too many new and old rivals and fiances coming to the doorstep. Then there's Kodachi, Akane, Shampoo, and… Ucchan. It's not like I have feelings for any of the girls, especially not Ucchan. She's just my best friend. Ucchan…' He closed his eyes, savoring the momentary peace.

xxxx(At Ucchan's)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, these bandages are uncomfortable."

Ukyo Kounji walked up to her full-length mirror as she unbuttoned her uniform. After removing her first layer of clothing, she proceeds to unwind the bindings on her chest. Looking at the mirror, we no longer see our cute brunette, but a devilishly handsome man. He is slim with toned muscles, with a face that was easily mistaken for a girl's.

With a frown, he thought, ' I'm starting to get sick of this, maybe I should tell them soon.'

After changing into something more comfortable, Ukyo went to her desk and took some documents from the locked drawer. 'It's been two years since I've first met Ranma again. I think I know her better now.' #grin# 'Perfect.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: What do you think so far? Feel free to comment, just don't flame me about pairings, but constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Ryoga Saotome?

"**speech" _thoughts_ #sounds/action#**

**Chapter 1: Ryoga… Saotome?**

**(1-2 months after prologue)**

**xxxxxx**

Ryoga had a goofy grin on his face. _Life is good. I'm finally living the dream. _In case you're wondering, Ryoga has been like this every morning since that day he returned to the Tendo Dojo. Zoning out, he failed to realize that he bumped into Genma.

"Ah, Sorry Father," he apologized after being snapped out of his stupor.

"Boy, glad I found you. I need both you and Ranma in the dojo to begin your morning spar, can't let the Saotome heir go weak. Now, go wake that lazy boy up!" After his remark, Genma went out into the said dojo, awaiting his two sons.

( the guest room)

"Ranma, wake up!"

Ryoga has been yelling for quite some time now. "Hey! Do you hear me?" He grabbed Ranma-chan, shaking her senselessly. _Geez, it's like trying to wake up the dead! Wait, I got an idea. _He whispered softly into Ranma-chan's ear, "If you don't wake up, I'm gonna hafta kiss you."

With this, Ranma-chan quickly sat up. "Gah, Ranma, you really are hard-headed, in more ways than one." Ryoga was now nursing his bruised forehead. Then, he looked at Ranma-chan who was blushing so hard her face was almost as red as her hair. "Damn you, Ryoga!" _That was close. I thought he figured it out. _

Ranma-chan noticed Ryoga's expression look rather solemn. His eyes faced the ground, unable to look her in the eye. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Ranma…, how do you feel about all this?"

"Huh? About what?"

"You know… you… me… Akane…"

_Oh, that. _"Honestly, I'm fine with it. Like I said before, I don't like Akane like THAT, we've got more of a sibling thing going on. It's like having a bratty little sister. Plus, it got me out of that Saotome-Tendo marriage mess." She smiled and continued, "I'm truly happy for both of you, especially you. You have a family again, a special someone and you can deal with your curses now."

"So… tell me, how did you hit it off with Akane? And what about P-chan?" _The troubles I got for hiding your curse._

Ryoga let out breath he didn't realize he was holding, relief in his eyes, though he wasn't pleased with that remark about Akane. He sat in a more comfortable position and began, "I'll tell you, it wasn't easy. I was so nervous that month ago. It was the day I mustered up my courage, walked up to Akane and confessed to her. She was dressed in her favorite sundress, like an angel, so pretty, those eyes, those lips, her .."

"Err.. Earth to Ryoga"

"Ah sorry… sidetracking. You know, I kinda figured she liked me since she was always defending me whenever you picked on me.."

Ranma-chan snorted at that.

"I mean whenever we fight. Anyway, you could not believe how happy I felt, hearing her say that she felt the same way. However, I was ashamed about lying to her about my curse, so I revealed it to her immediately. I thought she was going to dump me after that, turns out she knew all about it. ehehe…" Ryoga said that last part while innocently scratching his head. "Eh… Ranma?"

Ranma-chan facefaulted with a sweat drop on her head. _That explains everything._

(Meanwhile…)

Mr. Tendou was looking for his old partner, bringing the shogi board with him. He soon found him meditating in the dojo.

"Yo, Genma, hows about a game of shogi?" he said while setting the board up.

"Sure thing, Soun." The pudgy martial artist got up from his position and sat on the other side, across his long-time pal.

A few minutes into the game, with their usual habit of cheating and distracting one another, Soun got to business.

"Genma, why did you adopt the boy?"

Genma calmly made his move. "Tell me why you wanted Akane to be with Ryoga."

(_Flashback_)

_Dinner was scrumptious as always. I was crying with joy. I can't help it. "Kasumi, you remind me so much of your mother."_

"Ranma, prepare to die!!" _Ah! This trademark line can only mean that the Hibiki boy has found his way to our house. Hmm… it seems that he has improved greatly. My, such dedication to the art! _

"You coward, fight me like a man!" Ryoga said with a jab directed at the pig-tailed boy. It was followed with a swing of his umbrella to sweep underneath the enemy's feet.

"Bring it on, pig boy!" Ranma retaliated. He blocked said attack and after a back flip, landed on the opponent's weapon.

As they brought chaos to the house, Ranma tried to lead Ryoga away, hoping he'd get lost.

"Ha! If you think you can get rid of me that easily, then guess again!" He continued with a roundhouse- spin kick combo. "I got rid of my directional curse before coming here!" They kept fighting, and then suddenly froze on the spot.

Akane's infamous temper was triggered once again. The boys must've sensed their impending doom.

"Ryoga! Stop this at once!" the bandana-clad boy complied and dropped his weapon.

"_My baby is defending her fiancé. Saotome, let us celebrate!"_

"Yes, the schools will finally be joined!"

"_Hold on, I'll get the priest."_

"I don't want to marry that jerk!"

"Wait a sec, Pops! I would never agree to marry a macho chick like her." Guess what he got, a mallet on the head.

_Among the fuss, my attention was caught by the Hibiki boy. He sat in front of me in the Japanese tradition and bowed deeply. I was even more surprised with what he said._

"Mr. Tendou, I love your daughter with all my heart and with your consent I wish to have your daughter's hand in marriage."

"That's right, Daddy, I l-love Ryoga!"

_This proclamation took our breath away._

Kasumi: "Oh my!"

Nabiki: "Will surprises never cease."

_At this point, I forgot all about the joining of the schools. I looked at Ryoga, his eyes full of sincerity, and finally at my precious daughter. Her eyes were moist, face set in determination. I sighed, my decision firm._

"_How can I refuse?" My eyes settled to Ryoga, my… son-in-law. "Take good care of her, son." To him, I bowed in respect. _

Genma spluttered,"B-but Soun, w-what about the schools?"

"_We can compromise, but I will not change my decision."_

_(End Flashback)_

"I did what was best for my baby girl."

Genma fiddled with his glasses, "I respected your decision, and settled with the next best thing, I adopted the orphaned lad into the Saotome clan, and made him heir. I did what was best for the school."

"What about Ranma?" Another move.

"If only I can tell you." Mr.Saotome placed down his shogi piece. "Besides, it never would've worked out with Ranma and Akane. No need to worry about the boy, he's contented with the new change of events."

Just as Soun took a pawn from Genma, footsteps can be heard coming into the dojo. "Hey, Pops, Ryoga and I are ready!"

"We'll play some other time then."

"Yes, some other time."

xxxxxx

A woman garbed in a traditional kimono was walking towards the Tendo dojo, accompanied by a young brunette. She has a grim air around her, and her katana looked menacing as well, clutching a letter sent by her husband.

"Genma."

**xxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

Hmm.. I read the reviews and hopefully this one's better. Frankly, I'm a bit discouraged, but I'll still try my best. I took more time writing this part, too. My writing seems primitive. Sorry 'bout that, I'm Chinese and I can't seem to express everything properly. Bear with me. Anyway, I got rid of two of Ranma's problem, I have a few ideas on how to continue this, but if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'll be glad to hear 'em. R+R


End file.
